


Departamento...

by Nem



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/pseuds/Nem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un grave incidente le sucedió a Steve, algo malo siempre sale de las desgracias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departamento...

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: lo corregí (o intente corregir) yo sola, así que cualquier error es mi responsabilidad. Escrito para entretener, no saco rédito monetario alguno.(Es una continuación de Tan cerca, tan lejos. )

 

 

\- ¿Me puedes decir otra vez, que hacemos aquí?

La persona que escucho esa pregunta rodó los ojos sabiendo que no se esperaba respuesta alguna, tragando su risa se puso delante de él para mirarlo fijo y que leyera desde ellos lo que pensaba. Se mantuvo callada como toda respuesta viendo como su mudo interlocutor asentía a la muda comunicación.

Ella sabía que Steve solo estaba cansado de ver tantos departamentos y que no le gustara ninguno. Miro la hora, pero faltaban unos minutos para que pudiera darle un calmante para el dolor.

\- Sabes que no tenias obligación de haber venido, aún estás muy malherido y todo este ajetreo no te hace nada bien a las heridas que aún están cicatrizando

– dijo Kono en un tono severo pero esa era la única forma en la que su amigo entendería su preocupación.

Kono aun no podía creer que pese a las heridas que tenía su amigo, haya podido salir "ileso" de esa gran explosión.

De recordar lo que sucedió en la casa en la que vivió Steve toda su vida aún le producía tremenda consternación. Pese a que ya habían pasado varias semanas desde el hecho, hace apenas unos días le habían dado el alta en el hospital.

La gravedad de los acontecimientos fue casi milagrosa en como se salvo él de estar dentro de la casa. Un perdida de gas que se acumulo a lo largo del día hizo explosión al prender la luz apenas ingresaba a su casa luego de un largo día de trabajo.

 

Los bomberos declararon desastre total a la casa, y viendo los escombros se notaba completamente inutilizable; lo poco que quedaba en pie debía ser derribado. Así que como buena amiga que era, Kono no permitió que se fuera a ningún hotel y lo llevo a su casa, y de paso se aseguró que siguiera las indicaciones que el doctor le había dado antes de darle el alta. Que tomara la medicación a horario no fue tan complicado como conseguir que se mantuviera en reposo.

No sabe decir quien fue el que se hastió del otro, pero un día ambos acordaron empezar a buscar un nuevo lugar para que Steve pudiera ir a vivir.

 

Desde ese día se pusieron a revisar nuevas viviendas de acuerdo a los requerimientos de Steve, y la principal característica que indicaba era que fuera mas pequeña de la que fue su casa y que estuviera en la ciudad. Eso sorprendió mucho a Kono ya que ella sabia cuanto amaba esa casa y ese lugar, pero las palabras de Steve en respuesta a eso la dejaron convencida de la decisión de Steve.

 

Además, era lógico que quisiera un lugar más pequeño, ya que por más empresa y fortuna que tuviera, siempre fue una persona sencilla a la que le gustaba el contacto con la gente.

 

Se pusieron en campaña e hicieron llamadas a diversas inmobiliarias detallándoles lo que estaban buscando, como eran muchos los sitios decidieron descartar algunos mediante una visita virtual que ofrecían las inmobiliarias a través de sus páginas webs.

 

Ya estaban demasiado agotados para seguir descartando. Eran muchas las casas que concordaban con lo que Steve había solicitado, pero habían podido reducir la cantidad a una docena de casas que le gustaban, por la zona donde estaban ubicadas y por que se acercaban muchísimo a lo que el estaba buscando. Así que acordó con Kono e ir personalmente a cada una de ellas para verlo y así terminar de decidirse.

 

De nada le valió a Kono aconsejarle que se quedara en casa mientras ella y su primo hacían los recorridos por él, Steve estaba empecinado en ir y ninguna persona podría sacarlo de su posición ¡Que para se había ganado el puesto de no dar el brazo a torcer!

 

　

　

Al día siguiente fue que se contactaron con las inmobiliarias para coordinar el encuentro y visitar las casas que captaron más su interés, fueron armando la agenda con los días y horas en las cuales podrían ir a hacerlo.

 

Si creían que lo más pesado ya había pasado, estaban muy equivocados.

 

　

Las siguientes dos semanas tanto Kono como Steve terminaron cada día tremendamente agotados, Steve si bien en la casa ya podía caminar por su cuenta (con muletas, pero caminando al fin), pero para ir a hacer el recorrido aceptó de mala gana llevar la silla de ruedas.

Por nada del mundo dejaría de analizar con su ojo crítico el sitio donde viviría de allí en mas. Tendía a ser muy minucioso en ver cada rincón y secretamente esta orgulloso que tanto Kono como Chin, lo hayan convocado a estas mismas salidas antes de adquirir sus propiedades.

 

De las siete que ya habían visto, una sola podría ser la que elegiría. Pero aún no lo convencía ninguna de las visitadas, así que decidió seguir viendo las demás.

A veces podía hacer dos recorridos en el mismo día ya que las casas estaban cerca pero había días en los que no porque las estrictas órdenes del médico no le permitían estar fuera de la cama por más de cuatro horas.

Plazo que en ese día ya estaba cumpliéndose, pero que Steve decidió ver una más antes de volver.

 

La casa se encontraba en un departamento, tercer piso A; cuando llegaron allí fue como llegar al cielo. Desde afuera no se veía como la gran cosa, pero al entrar se encontraron con que las puertas del ascensor daban directo al departamento y que eran recibidos con la brillante luz que el enorme ventanal poseía. ¡Les resulto magnífico!

 

Steve sentía dentro suyo que esto era lo que estaba buscando. Que si bien la enorme sala que los recibía, con su correspondiente comedor eran algo grandes; le venía de maravilla porque podría traerse los juegos de living y comedor que sus padres le habían dejado. Con eso le alcanzaba; para las habitaciones compraría algo nuevo y el resto que se habría salvado de la explosión lo donaría a algún orfanato.

 

El edificio constaba de dos cuerpos, él se encontraba en el denominado cuerpo A y detrás de este, se encontraría el cuerpo B. Sintió curiosidad de ver a que distancia se posicionaban cada bloque, para ver si al estar muy juntos se taparían la luz del sol. Pudo constatar que había suficiente distancia para que entrara la luz sin problemas.

 

Las demás habitaciones eran de su gusto, y que la cocina estuviera en la parte "trasera" del departamento le sumaba chances en ser “La Elegida”. Cuando estaba a punto de seguir recorriendo, un movimiento en el otro bloque llamo su atención, primero se preocupo y asusto muchísimo al ver como aquel sujeto entraba a la habitación corriendo de algún perseguidor que aún no estaba a su vista, se lo notaba colorado y agitado, por como le costaba regular su respiración. Vio como se mantenía quieto en un rincón, semi escondido de la vista de quien fuera a entrar allí; se sintió como si un peso estuviera sobre su pecho cuando vio como la perilla de ese cuarto cuando comenzó a bajar lentamente. Miro por el pasillo del departamento pero no estaban a la vista ni Kono ni la agente inmobiliaria, que seguramente le estaría comentando algún detalle de algo.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el otro departamento con el grito a punto de salir de su boca cuando ve aparecer una pequeña figura de una niña que se detuvo apenas puso un pie dentro de la... biblioteca. Recién allí pudo darse cuenta de lo que había alrededor, y que el lugar que uso esa persona era un enorme escritorio cerrado al frente.

Vio como la pequeña, de rasgos dulces y con colitas a los costados, examinaba el cuarto minuciosamente y en un momento se agacho. Algo debió haber visto porque hasta creyó escuchar el gritito que dio cuando salto emocionada y corrió al encuentro de esa otra persona.

 

Su corazón latió distinto desde que vio como ese hombre tomaba a la niña en brazos y en un fuerte abrazo comenzó a girar con ella haciendo que riera muy feliz. Ambos reían y eso le llego muy dentro.

 

Esa estampa de familia y felicidad era lo que quería ver cada día de su vida, y si debía ser un fisgón lo haría. En cuanto pudiera moverse sin dolor le haría una visita a su rubio vecino.

 

Con esa idea en la cabeza, fue hasta donde sea se encontraban las otras personas para decirle que este era el departamento por el cual se había decidido.

 

Cuando la agente lo escucho, estuvo más que contentísima al oír la decisión. Kono también estaba más que satisfecha con la decisión, y si no hubiera sido así lo perseguiría como loca hasta que le diera el si.

 

En pocos días más ya estarían los papeles firmados y sellados que confirmaban que era el propietario. Incluso le daban la posibilidad de instalarse inmediatamente, cosa que no desaprovecho.

 

Nadie conocía ni conocería jamás (por lo menos en lo inmediato) la verdadera razón por la cual se decidió por este y no cualquiera de los demás preseleccionados.

 

Por fin encontró el lugar indicado para vivir, un **Departamento... con vista.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y bancarme en esta parrafada loca. NEM


End file.
